30 Day OTP
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Ino siempre sera mi personaje favorito, este es su mes y necesita que la mimemos de todas las maneras. Parejas: Sasuino
1. Tomados de la mano

**Reto 30 day OTP por el cumpleaños de Ino :3**

_**Oo0-Día 1—0oO**_

_**Oo0-Tomados de la mano—0oO**_

-Te odio, te odio Sasuke Uchiha- la rubia controlaba su respiración como le habían enseñado en esos dichosos cursos.

-Tú solo respira, respira- la mano del azabache estaba morada de la fuerza que la rubia estaba ejerciendo

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estoy haciendo?! - le estrujo la mano lo más que pudo y con la mayor de las rabias, el maldito no sentía ni la mitad de lo que le dolía a ella - ¡Ni se te ocurra soltarme!

.

.

.

**Naoko-eri:** Si señoras se que estoy atrasada xb por eso seguire subiendo drabble tras drabble hasta que me nivele o se me corte la inspiración lo que suceda primero... todos los drabble que suba hoy **se los dedico a Hibari-sempai y Rocio-fri** ambas hermosas personas cumplen en septiembre :3 los admiro muchísimo a ambos por favor no dejen de deleitarnos y cofcofacabensushistoriascofcof


	2. Acurrucados por ahí

**Reto 30 day OTP por el cumpleaños de Ino :3**

_**Oo0-Día 2—0oO**_

_**Oo0-Acurrucarse por ahí—0oO**_

.

.

.

Llegó tarde y agotada ni siquiera tuvo el cuidado de saludarlo solo tiro su bolso y los tacones como pudo y se apoyo en el

-Ino... estoy leyendo- dijo algo cansado pasando la hoja de su libro, la verdad ni había notado que estuvo toda la tarde-noche esperando en el parque.

-Perdón... ¿te molesto?

-La verdad... - no pudo completar de un momento a otro su novia le abrazaba con brazos y piernas y le era imposible sostener el libro de una manera cómoda.

-¿Y ahora?

-Si sabes que estamos en el parque ¿no?

-Si Uchiha si se. - no hizo nada por soltarlo sonrió cuando vio como Sasuke dejaba el libro

-Bien. - suspiro

-Mimame

.

.

.

**Naoko-eri:** Si señoras se que estoy atrasada xb por eso seguire subiendo drabble tras drabble hasta que me nivele o se me corte la inspiración lo que suceda primero... todos los drabble que suba hoy **se los dedico a Hibari-sempai y Rocio-fri** ambas hermosas personas cumplen en septiembre :3 los admiro muchísimo a ambos por favor no dejen de deleitarnos y cofcofacabensushistoriascofcof


	3. Viendo una película

**Reto 30 day OTP por el cumpleaños de Ino :3**

_**Oo0-Día 3—0oO**_

_**Oo0-Viendo una película—0oO**_

.

.

.

-Espera... - le detuvo antes de que llegara a la boleteria.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero ver esa...

-Pero lo habíamos planeado hace meses.

-Si pero no quiero ahora. - Sasuke golpeo la pared y supo que lo estaba llevando a su límite utilizo su arma secreta.

-Hace unos meses no estaba embarazada. - se acaricio su plano vientre y miro al azabache.

-Ino... ¿Qué quieres ver?- se masajeaba la cabeza con una mano, sabia que debía ser considerado con ella pero había esperado tanto por esta película.

.

.

.

**Naoko-eri:** Si señoras se que estoy atrasada xb por eso seguire subiendo drabble tras drabble hasta que me nivele o se me corte la inspiración lo que suceda primero... todos los drabble que suba hoy y mañana (mi internet esta del asco y me esta poniendo nerviosa) **se los dedico a Hibari-sempai y Rocio-fri** ambas hermosas personas cumplen en septiembre :3 los admiro muchísimo a ambos por favor no dejen de deleitarnos y cofcofacabensushistoriascofcof


	4. En una cita

**Reto 30 day OTP por el cumpleaños de Ino :3**

_**Oo0-Día 4—0oO**_

_**Oo0-En una cita—0oO**_

.

.

.

Pensó que invitarla a un musical, satisfaceria el deseo de Ino de pasar tiempo juntos, y le daría algo de paz.

-Buenas noches. - se voltio al escuchar su voz se volvió a enamorar al verla en ese vestido largo y elegante se apresuro a abrirle la puerta de su auto.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Lo sé.- dijo vanidosa y le escucho bufar. - Cuando una mujer tiene una cita se esfuerza por verse más hermosa Sasuke. - le beso en la mejilla y sonrió al verlo ya mas tranquilo era tan fácil de manejar aveces

.

.

.

**Naoko-eri:** Si señoras se que estoy atrasada xb por eso seguire subiendo drabble tras drabble hasta que me nivele o se me corte la inspiración lo que suceda primero... todos los drabble que suba hoy y mañana (mi internet esta del asco y me esta poniendo nerviosa) **se los dedico a Hibari-sempai y Rocio-fri** ambas hermosas personas cumplen en septiembre :3 los admiro muchísimo a ambos por favor no dejen de deleitarnos y cofcofacabensushistoriascofcof


End file.
